


Gone

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: Daine leaves the island. Takes place after the newest story quests





	Gone

Daine looked out his window as the moon shone in the beautiful night sky. Nothing could be heard except the sound of the small fan and the steady breathing of Ydris beside him. He had his hand wrapped around Daine, keeping him safe as they slept. But Daine wasn’t tired at all.

 

Earlier that night he had tried to pleasure Ydris as best he could, but in the end he still felt as emotionless as he did when he left the hospital. Ydris had asked him if something was wrong, but like always, Daine put on a fake smile and just said he was tired and his scar was bothering him. And that wasn’t a lie, he was tired all the time and the scar on his face hurt so much more than he’d like to admit.

 

Sitting up, he moved Ydris’ arm and looked down at him. How could Ydris ever want to marry an emotionless bitch like him? Someone who was too useless to save one of the most important people who had a role in saving the world. The world didn’t need him. Why did Aideen let him live? Why couldn’t it have been him instead?

 

Before he knew it, Daine was packing a bag. Careful not to make too much noise, scared of what would happen if Ydris saw what he was doing. He didn’t know where he was going, but it would be somewhere. Somewhere away from this island where all he did was fuck up.

 

It was about two in the morning when Daine had tears streaming down his face as he scribbled down on a piece of paper, telling his love that he was fine and that he’d be back before he knew it. Though, deep down Daine didn’t know if he’d be coming back with Cloud. Finally, Daine signed the last letter of his name and headed for the door. Right as he put his hand on the handle, he heard a whine. Turning around, he was met by a pair of sad eyes. Pepe, the golden puppy Willow had gotten him for Christmas, was wagging his tail sadly. Daine sighed, crouching down to pet his dog. “Take care of him for me, okay? Don’t let him do anything stupid.” Daine whispered, before kissing the dog on the forehead and heading out the door, locking it once he was out.

 

The March wind pricked his skin as he walked towards the stable. On his way, he looked towards Louisa’s house, which was empty. She was somewhere in the world with Lisa, enjoying being newly wed. He wanted to be happy for her, he really did, but to feel emotions was tiring. 

 

Sliding open the barn door, he strode straight over to Cloud. He had told Cloud that this day was coming, and he was ready. Cloud nickered and stayed perfectly still as Daine fit the flight saddle Astor had given it to him as a gift. Apparently, Astor had obtained it some years ago, but he couldn’t remember the name of the man who had crafted it for him, though it seemed very special to him.

 

Daine then walked Cloud out of the stable. He took one last look over the vast land, his heart starting to hurt. But he had made his decision, he wasn’t going to stop here, not now. Cloud looked at him with a sad look, nickering, trying to change his mind. But it was helpless. Daine lifted himself into the saddle and touched the sides of the warmblood, urging him into a gallop.

 

Daine sucked in his breath as Cloud lifted off the ground with ease, his wings appearing without a problem. Together, the two climbed high into the air, soaring high above Jorvik. Daine didn’t want to look back, but he did. For the first time in years, he was leaving the island behind. Against his better judgement, tears began to flow down his face. He was leaving everyone he loved behind. Willow, Shane, Izzy, Astor, Louisa, Ariana, and Ydris.

 

“Dad, we can still turn around.” Cloud said, still flapping his wings, carrying the two from the island.

 

“No, Cloud, we can’t. I… I need to leave.” Daine choked, finally looking at the sea in front of him.

 

Cloud didn’t say a word, he only shook his mane and continued on, the lights of the island fading into the horizon as the sun began to slowly rise and they could see nothing but water all around them.

 

Ydris was used to waking up in bed alone some mornings. Daine was usually outside clearing his head, or off training. So it wasn’t a surprise when he found the area next to him empty. Scratching the back of his neck, he slipped a shirt on and his sweatpants, before getting up to let the dogs out.

 

When Ydris went into the kitchen, he looked over and saw both Bear and Pepe scratching and whining at the door frantically. It wasn’t like Daine to not let the dogs out at least once before he left for the morning, but maybe he was in a hurry for Soul Rider business. He opened the door and the dogs bolted out, sniffing around madly, as if looking for something. Ydris shook his head, Earth creatures were weird.

 

He closed the back door then went to the kitchen, opening the fridge. Huh, no missing pieces of chocolate cake. Weird, but Daine must have really had to leave if he didn’t have his usual breakfast. Ydris settled to make himself some coffee. Daine would of course be back later. On mornings like this, Daine usually brought back some cookies or they went out to do something. Daine always made sure to make up for time lost on his busy days.

 

Ydris held his cup of coffee in one hand as he went over to the kitchen to read the news. But on the newspaper, there was a note with a pen laying next to it. The magician hesitantly picked it up and scanned it over, sipping from his mug. Though the mug soon slipped out of his hands and crashed on the floor. The dog barking from outside soon became louder, his heart raced. The magician slipped on a pair of sneakers by the door and went running to the barn.

 

“Daniel! Daniel wait!” He yelled, looking into the barn of confused horses who shuffled nervously. Looking around frantically, he saw the empty stall. Cloud’s stall. He rushed over, looking in it, desperate to find any sign of his missing fiancé. To find any trace of his lost love. But there was nothing to be found. He was gone, and Ydris didn’t know where. Ydris found himself shaking, his breath quickening. He choked out a sob. He’d lost Daine. And who knew, it might be for good this time. If only he had asked Daine what was wrong, payed a little more attention, tried to help him more. But for now, Daine was gone, and no one knew when he’d be back or where he’d gone.

 

The magician felt lost. He didn't know what to do. Finally, he pulled himself together and walked back into the house, whistling for the dogs to come back. Like good loyal companions, they came bounding back, their eyes mirroring Ydris' sadness. As Ydris sat on the ground, the dogs sniffed him and sat next to him as he cried. They could only pray that Daine would be back safe and soundly.


End file.
